Fire and Ice
by Mathana
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is having a terrible day and to top it off, now he has to spend time locked in a dungeon with his worst enemy. HPDM, SLASH. please R&R!


****

Author's Note: Okay my loyal pixies, here is the deal. I know you are all looking forward to the next chapter of "One More Day To live", which if you have not read you should, and you should review it…, but my beta's dad is causing some unhappy issues and so she is very behind on the editing. So I am very sorry, very sorry indeed. Anyway, I have 1 hour and 45 minutes until I must attend my brother's basketball game so I am giving you a "short" SLASH fic about my favorite queerlings Harry and Draco. Enjoy! And review!

****

Disclaimer: I have the unhappy job of reminding you that I, though brilliant as I am, was not brilliant enough to come up with the joy that is Harry Potter. None of the characters, locations…blah, blah, blah…are mine, the all belong to J.K. Rowling, whose brilliance is unmatched. So don't sue me.

Fire and Ice

For Harry, it could have been called the worst day he had had in a long time. It reminded him of the day he fought Voldemort in 6th year, it was that bad.

It started when he woke up this morning, first thing. He had been dreaming about the fight with Voldemort and had slept horribly, and it seemed he had thrashed around a lot too. His sheets were knotted around him, making it hard to move, his pillow was lying on the floor across his room and he couldn't find his glasses anywhere. Blind as a bat, Harry climbed out of bed and pulled the sheets off of himself. He swept his hand around again, trying to find the glasses, before he stepped forward to retrieve the pillow.

CRUNCH!

The sound of breaking glass filled the empty dormitory. "Damn it," muttered Harry under his breath. Carefully lifting up his foot, he began to carefully pull the broken glass out. After he had removed most of the visible pieces, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand "_Reparo!_" he said glumly, pointing his wand in the general direction of the glasses. Instantly the glass flew back together and Harry reached down and grabbed them.

Putting them back on, Harry noticed there were still cracks where the glass had broken, but it was the best he could do, he would just have Hermione patch it up later.

After getting dressed Harry teetered cautiously down to the entrance hall, very aware of the cuts on his foot. "So far, so good." he muttered glumly to himself.

But it was not good, as he reached the hall he realized that the doors were closed, he had missed breakfast. Stomach growling, he made his way to double potions.

Thankfully, he managed to reach the class before the bell rang. Sliding down between Ron and Hermione, Harry whispered, "Hermione, could you fix my glasses for me?"

"Broke them again?" replied the bushy-haired girl, sighing. "I'd think by your seventh year, you ought have mastered the spell."

"Well, I couldn't see them when I broke them," he replied, "Lets see you fix something you can't see."

"She probably could," Ron breathed into Harry's ear.

"Silence!" came Snape's voice from the front of the room. "You are N.E.W.T. students, I would expect much better! Today, we shall be making a healing potion, rather trivial, for students such as yourselves, but the simplicity of your minds has probably caused you to forget all of what we learned last year, and I don't want you mucking my room up with your disgracing concoctions."

He flicked his wand at the board and sighing, the class began measuring their potion ingredients.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said towards the end of class, "can I have a cup of your potion, I cut my foot this morning, stepping on my glasses."

"Sure," said Hermione, summoning a cup from nowhere.

"Thanks." He replied before gulping it down.

"So Harry," piped Ron, "you up for some flying tonight?"

"Well-"

"Now, I am assigning you all a two-foot roll of parchment on the different types of healing potions used in medical magic today. Due next Monday. You are dismissed." interrupted the smug voice of the potions master from the front of the room.

"Two feet?!" cried Ron, shoving his books into his bag.

"Welcome to seventh year, Weasley." said Snape from his desk

"Ugh!" Ron replied before marching out of the room.

Next came Charms. Professor Flitwick had planned a lesson on charms that allowed the user to conjure a picture of someone who had died. He said the spell was easier if they tried to conjure someone that they had known or knew a lot about. Hermione conjured past Hogwarts Headmasters, and Ron made a Chudley Cannon player toward the end of the period, after several backfires. Harry managed to conjure a group of people including Sirius, his parents and Lupin.

All of them had died trying to save him. His parents when he was just a baby, Sirius in fifth year, and last year Lupin had died fighting off Death Eaters while Harry battled Voldemort. It was his fault that the real versions of these people were no longer walking around. His fault everyone he had loved died.

Harry hated thinking about death, but once he got started he just couldn't stop. He had to wonder about why people died. Why it seemed that only the people he loved had died. Maybe it was something he had done wrong that all of these people had to pay for. Or maybe their lives were being sacrificed to make him pay. It was all his fault everyone was dying. All his fault people had to suffer. It was all his fault...

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Hermione quietly as they left, interrupting his thoughts, "You know it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled automatically, still staring morbidly into space.

After lunch they had History of Magic, and a pop quiz on the origins of the magical world, which Harry had failed to learn about. Turning in his surely failing paper, Harry followed the Gryffindors to Care of Magical Creatures.

Over the years Hagrid had definitely seemed to have gained some idea of what could be taught and what could not during his classes. Now he usually stuck to animals on the course description that he didn't seem to find very interesting, but he was always pleased with the reaction of the class.

If you came to the class today however, you wouldn't have thought that Hagrid's lessons had changed at all.

Harry knew that this was going to be "one of those lessons" the moment he met Hagrid at his hut. Hagrid looked incredibly excited and Fang was present, which probably meant that they were going into the forest. Harry shuddered, remembering his final duel with Voldemort, which had taken place in the same forest, on a cold winter night. Shuddering, Harry forced the thought from his head.

"So what are we studying today Hagrid?" asked Hermione cheerfully.

"Got a bit of a surprise fer ya today." Answered the gigantic man, winking mischievously.

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance, both looked curious, but nervous at the same time.

The rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins arrived, all looking equally tentative as they followed Hagrid and Fang into the forest.

"Careful not to scare them now..." he whispered as the rounded a gigantic tree. "They kill whatever they see next when they're afraid..."

Hagrid rounded the tree, gesturing for the class to follow him. As Hagrid rounded the tree he began to talk.

"Now can anyone tell me what these are? Hermione?" Hagrid paused, waiting for Hermione's usually very prompt answer. "Hermione?" When there was still no answer Hagrid swung around.

Hagrid stared confusedly at the empty space behind him.

He walked back around the tree and looked at his white faced students, who had not budged or made a single sound.

"They're over here." he said plainly.

"They kill people? When they are scared?" asked Hermione in a shaking voice.

"Well, that is just a erm...just a...ah...well, they won't do anything to ya as long as you listen to me. Besides, they're asleep righ' now. they won hurt you."

"Well, they can't be any worse than blast ended-skewrts." Said someone nervously from the back of the group. A few people laughed rather more tightly than usual.

They followed Hagrid tentatively around the tree. There, curled up on the ground were what appeared to be gigantic praying mantises. They were red with elbows that bent upwards instead of down and five foot long fore arms. At the end of the arms were 6 inch razor-sharp claws. Currently, the things looked rather harmless (except for the claws), as they were all lying unmoving on the ground.

"Does anyone know what these are?" whispered Hagrid.

"Scastises." whispered Hermione. "They have poisonous claws at the end of their forearms, a fiery aura. Their skin is used in a potion that allows the drinker to manipulate fire."

"Very good Hermione, 5 points for Gryffindor." said Hagrid. "Now, today, we're goin' to be feedin' them."

"Feeding them?" asked Ron, gulping.

"Yep."

"And what do they eat?" asked Malfoy, in a voice that was a few octaves higher than his usual drawl.

"They eat these red berries. Now-"

"Wait." said Dean, "to feed them, don't we have to wake them up?"

"Yes, now listen. I want you all to go behind that tree and form a line. You'll come out very slowly and very quietly one at a time and approach them very slowly holding out your berry. If you come out slowly they will sniff at you but they won't hurt you. They are actually very affectionate. Now, behind the tree."

After a small scuffle, the students formed a line, with Harry, Ron and Hermione in front. Hermione went first. As she rounded the tree, all of the frightened conversations stopped. Everyone listened as she walked bravely out from behind the tree. 

They heard the gentle crunch of Hermione's feet on the ground. Then they heard the dull clicking of the insect legs. Then, Hermione reappeared from behind the tree. Ashen faced, sweaty and shaking, but totally unharmed. The group let out a collective sigh.

It was Harry's turn. Holding out his berry, Harry walked around the tree. Very slowly and quietly, he approached the insects, which were now standing menacingly in a group. They were at least seven feet tall and were surrounded by a white hot flame, and eyeing him more interestedly then Harry would have preferred.  


Hagrid motioned silently for Harry to stop walking. He stopped and held out his berry. One of the insects walked toward him. It tilted it's head upward, Harry assumed it was smelling him. Reaching out it lightly took the berry from him. Harry looked straight into is eyes, trying to see if it was going to attack or not.

"Uh, Harry," came Hagrids voice.

Harry wanted to whip around, but was afraid of scaring the creatures. Slowly, he turned. 

All three Scastises were standing around Harry.

"I think they like you." finished Hagrid.

Suddenly, the aura of Scastis closest to Harry disappeared.

"Hagrid, what do I do?"

"I think they want you to pet them. Just stroke their noses Harry."

"Okay..." Harry slowly reached out an put his hand on what he assumed was the Scastis' nose. The Scastis made a weird purring sound as Harry slowly stroked it.

"Good job Harry!" cheered Hagrid from outside of Harry's circle.

Harry was actually starting to enjoy stroking the Scastises, when suddenly a branch fell from a nearby tree, crashing loudly into the forest floor.

Instantly, the fiery auras of the Scastises sprung to life, Harry screamed as his arm was singed by the fire and the Scastises lifted their deadly forearms into a position that looked as though they were going to stab Harry.

Hagrid jumped into action, he barreled through the Scastises just as Harry fainted from the pain of his whole body was being consumed by the white-hot fire of the Scastises. Hagrid grabbed him and ran around the tree where the rest of the class was already crashing through the woods.

"Go! Go!" he yelled at the fleeing students. "Get out of the forest! They can't stand the light!"

Hagrid and Fang lead the class, who was running as fast as they could through the thick forest, crashing brushes, shrubs and other greenery in their attempt to get out.

Hagrid was the first to leap into the blinding light if the grounds, carrying Harry's limp body. Then came Fang and the rest of the class came out right behind him, where they collapsed, gasping for breath and shaking with fear.

"I have to get Harry to the Hospital Wing. Is anyone else hurt?" asked Hagrid quickly.

Everyone shook their heads feebly. 

"Good," Hagrid called as he sprinted back to the castle.

* * * 

Sometime later, Harry woke in great pain in the hospital. He was wearing a white night gown and was partly covered by his sheets. Instinctively, he reached over to the night-stand and grabbed his glasses.

As he looked around, he noticed that he was the only person in the room, what he supposed were his clothes were lying in a scorched unrecognizable pile near his bed.

Suddenly, Madam Profey appeared holding a jar of yellowish pasty stuff. Harry dully noticed that his head was throbbing, but other than that he seemed to be in no great amount of pain.

Slowly, he looked down at his arm, which was red and raw, like new skin.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Madam Profey in her usual brisk manner.

"My head hurts a little, and my whole body stings, but that is about it."

"Good, good." mutter Madam Profey, unscrewing the lid of the jar she had brought with her.

"Madam Profey, why do I only have minor burns? I thought my whole body caught on fire?" asked Harry, slowly remembering the events in the forest.

"Oh no, no, you're burns were quite terrible, the worst I've seen in quite a long time. Beyond third degree, I'd say. Honestly, letting students get close to those awful Scastises, I don't know what goes through that mans head sometimes. The Wizarding world is dangerous enough as is with out actually asking the students to walk into a death-trap-"

"Madam Profey?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, well anyway, I removed the damaged skin while you were unconscious and put this burn removing paste onto you. You've been out for, oh about, five hours, and you've actually managed to regrow three layer of skin. Quite amazing really, usually this would have been a day long process but this new formula seems to work extremely well-"

Harry tuned out the rest of Madam Profey's speech, his vision slowly blurring in and out of focus and finally going black.

Harry woke again sometime later to the sound of soft voices coming from somewhere above him.

"Really Albus, it is a miracle he even survived, he really ought not go back to his room tonight. You should have seen him when he came in her, his skin burned white, practically falling off of his body-"

"Please spare me the unpleasant details, Poppy. I am sure that if we woke up Harry, he would tell you that despite being incredibly hungry, he is quite fine. Isn't that right Harry?" asked Dumbledore smiling sown at Harry.

Harry shook his head in surprise, then said "Yeah, actually I feel fine."

"But-" Madam Profey began to protest, but was silenced by Dumbledore's look.

"I must insist Harry heads to the kitchen and gets something to eat, and then returns to his dormitories tonight. Come along Harry."

Harry stood, fighting a wave of nausea, and followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary.

"Thank you!" he called back to Madam Profey.

"Quite amazing isn't it? Modern medicine I mean, up and out in one night." said Dumbledore, shaking his head wonderingly.

"Why did I need to leave, anyway?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "I believe there is someone you ought to meet tonight, and seeing as you are quite healed, I didn't see any reason for this meeting to delay."

"Who I am supposed to meet?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." replied Dumbledore smiling. "Here you are, enjoy your meal!" Harry looked around, he didn't realize they were at the kitchen already. He figured Dumbledore had taken him through some secret passage Harry hadn't noticed they were going through. Dumbledore waited for Harry to enter the kitchen before he walked off, smiling to himself.

Harry walked down the stairs and was greeted by a sea of smiling faces.

"How may we help you, sir?" asked the elf closest to Harry.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you had some left-over dinner by chance?" Harry asked them.

At once, a tray of food was scuttling toward him. It was loaded with pork, potatoes, rolls and pumpkin juice. Harry sat at the nearest table and took his dinner from the house-elves.

"Thank you," said Harry to the all-to-happy-to-help elves.

Sometime later, Harry had quite finished stuffing his face, and was thinking longingly of his warm bed upstairs in Gryffindor tower.

Lazily he swung his legs over the bench and walked to the door. He thanked the elves and waved good-bye.

As Harry closed the painting that disguised the door into the kitchen, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He quickly looked around, seeking anywhere to hide, but his search was fruitless, and he was left standing stupidly in the middle of a random corridor at who knows what time of night nervously anticipating the arrival of some unknown person.

The person swept around a corner somewhere in front of Harry, and stopped dead in its tracks.

"Ah, yes, the famous Harry Potter," drawled an all too familiar voice. "I should have realized that normal bed-time rules won't apply to a celebrity."

"Shut it, Malfoy." _Great, _thought Harry, _just what I needed. _"What are you doing here anyway?" _Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"As nosy as ever I see."

"I said what are you doing here?"

"That is classified information Potter. Can't a guy be out for a walk with out getting prosecuted at every turn? Interesting though, it seems the mama's boy has recovered from the injuries his stupidity caused him this afternoon. Though I must say Potter, first day at school and you're already in the Hospital Wing, maybe you should get another metal for that one too, ay?"

"I said shut it, Malfoy."

"Now it seems we are suffering from short term memory loss also, can't even remember that he asked us a question."

"Shut up!"

"On the other hand, I suppose I can't even begin to imagine to trauma you've had to suffer, being worshiped all your life and all."

"Malfoy, I am warning you..."

"You honestly think I am afraid of you Potter? Your silly threats do not scare me."

Before Malfoy could continue, Harry pulled his wand out aiming wildly and shouted something completely incomprehensible.

The spell missed and crashed into the stone passage way. A large chunk of it fell off and crashed into the floor.

Both boys winced at the terrible noise that filled the hallway, and stood frozen, painfully aware of the fact that there was nowhere for them to go.

"Excellent Potter." muttered Malfoy.

Suddenly, brisk footsteps filled the silent corridor. Harry turned to face whoever was coming, so he could explain what happened and of course they would let him off. He wasn't the one slinking around out of bed!

Unless it was Snape.

But most fortunately for Harry, it was not Snape, with was Professor McGonagall, but the glare she was wearing was so threatening, that Snape's usual expression couldn't hold a torch to it.

"WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU ARE DOING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" she screamed as she reached the two statues that were Harry and Draco. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU OUT OF BED, BUT YOU ARE WANDERING THE HALLS DUELING! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! I WOULD EXPECT MUCH BETTER THAN THIS FROM TWO OF OUR TOP STUDENTS! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU STOP?"

Harry and Draco cowered at her rage, each hoping to disappear and forget this ordeal as quickly as possible.

"Detention?" asked Draco miserably. Harry stared hat him, what was Draco thinking? You never, _never _talk to a teach while they are this mad at you, that was one thing Harry had learned in sixth year.

"Oh, no, Mister Malfoy," said McGonagall, even though she wasn't yelling anymore, her voice issued like poison leaking from a vile. "You will spend as long as it takes in the same room, working out your problems. Starting now." McGonagall waved her wand and a door appeared in the corridor.

Harry stared at her. She wasn't serious. Spend time with Malfoy? Alone? What did she mean "as long as it takes?" They could be in there forever!

"Yes Potter, I am completely serious. Go, now."

Harry and Draco scuttled into the room. The door swung shut with a deafening note of finality. It clicked shut, and the boys glared at each other.

"Well, I hope you are happy now Potter." said Malfoy.

"Oh, shut it Malfoy." said Harry, flopping down on the floor. "You might as well get comfortable, we might be here for quite a while."

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who decided to blow up the wall."

"Yeah, well if you would just leave me alone-"

"I can't leave you alone Potter, even if I wanted to! I'm a Malfoy, you are a Potter, I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, you are good and I...I am evil."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who made me your enemy, on the first day in first year."

"No, I tried to help you, you're the one who got yourself mixed up with all that rubble."

"What rubble, you mean my friends?"

"No, I mean when you snubbed me, didn't take my hand, just because of what Weasley told you about me, that was the day you started this."

"Oh, so now its my fault that whenever I am near you, you shout insults at me, jeer at me in the Quidditch stands-"

"Well how else am I supposed to get your god damn attention?!"

"_What are you talking about Malfoy?!"_ said Harry in a voice a bit louder than the one he usual used.

"I mean, if I wasn't horrible to you, you wouldn't even look at me. I am nothing to you, but at least this way I am a nothing that you notice." replied Draco in an embarrassed, yet angry, whisper.

"Why the hell would you want me to notice you? You hate me!" yelled Harry.

"Yes, Potter, I hate you, I hate the way you haunt my dreams, the way everyone loves you, I hate the way I can never stop thinking about you. I hate the fact the you will always hate me no matter what I do or say." Draco continues to whisper as he paced the floor. His usually pasty skin was flushed with red and his eyes were flashing. He looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Of course I hate you! You are horrible to me, to my friends, to my family and everyone that matters to me! You never even tried to get me to like you or to be nice to be. What the hell are you going on about now?" Harry yelled as Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry, a look of painful desperation etched into his features.

"I am only trying to tell you the truth Potter, I am trying to tell you why I am awful to you, but you won't listen." Was Draco pleading with him? No, it was just an act, it had to be, Draco hated him, and that was that, that was all there was too it. No deeper meaning...there couldn't be.

"Why should I? You're probably just trying to come up with some way you can humiliate me or put me down. Why should I even put hope in the fact that you don't hate me and this is all a misunderstanding?"

Draco jumped to his feet, looking positively furious. "BECAUSE THAT IS THE TRUTH! GOD DAMN IT POTTER, WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?" He slammed his fist on the wall behind Harry, bringing his body uncomfortably close to Harry's.

"I don't have any reason to believe you." Harry's voice was venom on Draco's wound.

"FUCK YOU POTTER! I HATE YOU AND I LOVE YOU! THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? NOW ARE YOU CONTENT?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I know what you are doing, I know what you want from me. You want me to make a fool of myself! You are trying to make me say something stupid so you can plaster it all over the school. You want everyone to hate me so that you can be happy."

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE ME? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE A GOOD SIDE AS WELL? ARE YOU SO BLIND THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IT WHEN SOMEONE THROWS THEMSELVES AT YOU? ARE YOU SO VAIN THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME THAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THAT YOU WON'T EVEN CONSIDER BELIEVING ME?"

"You're lying Malfoy."

Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's wrist. He yanked Harry up roughly by the arm, his icy fingers digging into Harry's flesh. Harry's eyes flashed with anger and frustration, Draco's with pain and need.

Harry could feel Draco's freezing, ragged breath tickling his face, he could smell the other boy's cold sweat. Harry could almost feel all the emotions resonating from Draco. Want, need, desperation, anger, pain, love. In that instant, that single second in time, Harry realized that the small white figure in front of him was not lying, Harry realized that this was real.

Draco lifted his silvery eyes, and looked into Harry's green ones. Draco looked at Harry's full red lips, his tanned face, his strong cheekbones. Then Draco looked back into Harry's eyes. God he loved those eyes, the way that they seemed so endless and reflected whatever Harry was feeling. If only he cold drown in those eyes, if only Harry would let him.

Harry looked down at the slightly small boy. His skin was pale and flushed, his hair untidy. Draco was so close to him, so close but not yet touching. Harry noticed Draco's eyes. God they were beautiful. Did he just think that? They were not gray, but silver, silver with green mixed in, making them multidimensional. Never had Harry seen such beautiful eyes. Draco's features were small and smooth, gently flowing from his unblemished forehead into his delicate nose, into his small lips.

Harry leaned forward, and felt the coldness of Draco's body welcoming Harry's fiery touch. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, why hadn't he done this before? All the rivalries between them fell away, nothing was more important to Harry than being with Draco at this moment. Harry couldn't remember what is was like to not feel this, feel this need burning up inside of him, taking of his consciousness, driving him to do what he'd never even dreamed of.

Draco's heart beat wildly in his chest, swelling to the bursting point. What was Harry doing? Why was he touching him like this? Draco was confused and scared. Was Harry leading him on? Making a game of this? Draco shuddered when he felt the warmth of Harry's hand enveloping his face. Holding his cheek tenderly, as though he was afraid he'd break it.

Draco opened his mouth to ask Harry what he was doing when Harry swooped down and caught Draco's lips with his own.

Harry felt like he was about to burst. He couldn't get enough of Draco, he wanted him, no need him so badly, he never wanted this to end. He moved his hand away from Draco's cheeked, and put it in the back of Draco's head, pulling the boy closer still to him. Draco felt Harry's tongue tentatively tracing his lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Draco obliged, opening his mouth just wide enough for Harry's tongue to enter. Harry's hand trailed down Draco's back, pulling the smaller boy closer. Harry's hand reached the small of Draco's back, and here Harry pulled the hardest, he groaned when he felt Draco's erection rubbing on his own and he deepened the kiss further.

Suddenly their hands were flying, exploring all of the other boy's body. Robes were shed as the boys seeked to be closer to the other. Draco's hands were sliding up Harry's shirt, where he began to gently massage the other boy's nipples. Harry rubbed Draco's erection with his free hand and with his other hand he was tugging Draco's shirt off. All the while their lips never parted.

Soon, the bare skin of the boys' chests was rubbing and Draco was lying on top of Harry. Draco pulled away, gasping for air. He looked down at Harry, almost questioningly. 

"Draco," gasped Harry, as shivers of pleasure shot through Draco's body. Never had the other boy used his first name, and Draco loved the way it sounded coming from Harry's swollen lips. "Draco, I love you, too."

Draco smiled, while silently chocking back tears. It wasn't a joke.

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door. Both boys jumped startled at the sound and stood bashfully at opposite ends of the room.

"Boys, I think it is time you came out." said Dumbledore's voice merrily.

Draco smiled at Harry as the pulled their shirts and robes back on. Draco smoothed back his hair, and Harry quickly ran his fingers through his. Harry smiled at Draco, who was smiling back at him. Harry had never felt so happy, and it was a feeling he never wanted to loose.

Draco stole a quick kiss from Harry before they walked out of the room, to meet Dumbledore and whatever else came their way, together.

It could have been called the worst day in the world, but Harry would never call it that, not by a long shot.


End file.
